


荒蛮玫瑰

by Oo_Mikael



Category: gl - Fandom, 原创 - Fandom, 百合 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oo_Mikael/pseuds/Oo_Mikael
Summary: 印着“青春”这个标签的故事，最好的结局或许是没有结局。
Relationships: 木青/桑染
Kudos: 2





	荒蛮玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 远和近
> 
> 你  
> 一会儿看我  
> 一会儿看云  
> 我觉得  
> 你看我时很远  
> 你看云时很近  
> ——顾城

木青说自己恨极了夏天的午后。

她提着几瓶沙棘口味的汽水打开宿舍门呼呼喘着气，汗水顺着头发往下滴。

打开的第一瓶汽水永远不是自己的。

木青把汽水递给身旁的人，那人往她被汗浸湿的脸上轻轻按上一张纸巾。

“真的有这么热吗？”桑染放下手里的速写本。

“现在不了。”木青咕咚咕咚喝下半瓶汽水打了个满足的嗝。

“忙里偷闲的时间越来越少了啊，我的大提琴都落灰了。”木青将日历往后翻了一页。

五月十四日。

“那之前一碰到琴就浑身难受是谁说的啊？”两人挤在一张床上，桑染靠着她的肩膀笑。

“我就是欠啊，你是第一天认识我啊。”木青推开她，喝下最后一口汽水。

“好吧，我道歉。”桑染从速写本撕下一张纸。“不知道木青小姐接不接受我的画呢？”

“那我勉为其难原谅你吧。”木青把纸夹进琴谱的扉页。

纸上画着一枝黄玫瑰。

“桑染，今天我们去散步吧。”“好。”

“我们去散步吧”像是一个暗号，高中生活的最后一个阶段她们也总是能找到一个暂时歇下来的理由，木青每次总是这么问，桑染也总是这么答。

“可能只是习惯吧。”

这个念头在木青的脑海中闪过一瞬又消失在深处。

她们在河边的草地席地而坐，听着同一首歌，肩膀同肩膀挨在一起，木青又一次抱怨自己的耳机线太短了，桑染像以前一样问那你怎么不换啊，木青依旧回答说下次吧，下次。

桑染没再说话，木青随手摘下一只蒲公英吹散。歌快播完的时候她说木青木青，看落日吧。木青就抬头看向天边说这是最不可爱季节里最可爱的景象。

“其实阳光穿过蝉鸣时的叶片也很美啊。”桑染将被风吹乱的碎发别到耳后，这句轻飘飘的话也被风吹得不真切。

“我才不觉得呢。”木青用她听不清的声音反驳。

“我好想吃啤酒鸭啊！”木青在返校的路上抱怨。

“我是没这个福气知道啤酒鸭的美味了，不过你再忍忍，20号艺术生可以申请回家自习。”桑染对着飞过的白鸟吹了一声口哨。

“那你回去吗？”木青问她。

“看情况吧，让我再想想。”桑染取下耳机还给她。

“桑染，如果你酒精不过敏了你最想尝试什么？”木青打开背包把MP3扔进去。

“棠梨酒吧，走啦快自习了。”桑染拉着她进学校。

最后两个人都选择了回家自习。

木青的父母请了辅导老师盯着她背书，桑染的嘲笑通过电话线落在她的耳边。

她们还是会去河边散步，只不过约定的方式换成了电话。

高考前一天燥热的城市突然下了一场大雨，整座城市变得湿漉漉的，呼吸的空气也要随时准备液化了一样。

木青在电话亭和电话线另一头的桑染说我怀疑我们这里也刮台风了，桑染回答说你想得美，我们这里热得连台风都不愿意过来，只有雨神时不时给我们降点水。

“你说得对。”木青学她吹了一声口哨，笑得前仰后合。

“我在十四中，你在哪个考场啊？”等气息较为平稳后，木青从校裤口袋里拿出一张有些湿润的纸条。

“啊……我，我在十八中。”电话那头的人顿了一下。

“城市的两头啊，好远呢，我还想和你一起去考场呢。”木青叹了口气把纸条塞回口袋。

“再说吧，以后的日子长着呢。”桑染安慰她。

“是啊，反正我们的志愿在一个城市呢。”“嗯。”

这场雨来得猛烈去得也快，高考之后气温又迅速攀升，仿佛前两天被雨淋湿的城市只是一场兵荒马乱的梦。

木青坐在草地上把打开的沙棘汽水递给桑染，说终于解放了，总觉得有点不真实，就像……反正不知道怎么讲。

“像没下过那场雨一样对吗？”桑染接过这句她说不上来的话。

“对啊，你看这该死的烈日是多么刺眼。”木青透过指缝看天边将落的太阳。

“再等等吧，落日之后就会变凉爽的，而且啊你看今天的云真好看。”桑染捏捏她被汗浸得湿润的衣服。

“算了，也不差这一会儿。”木青闭起眼睛把头放在她的肩膀。

“你怎么越来越容易出汗了。”桑染转过头看她。

“废话，你又不是第一天认识我。”木青笑得厉害，碰到了一旁的空汽水瓶，瓶子骨碌碌滚远了。

“木青，起来看落日。”不知道过去多久之后桑染推她肩膀。

她们站起来，看着夕阳把水面染红，给飞过的白鸟镀上一层金边。

木青握住桑染的手，转头看着她。

木青其实想告诉桑染一件事。

她不知道什么时候发现自己患上了一种热病。

在艺考之前有一段封闭式训练的时间，那时候她们几乎形影不离的在一起，起因是有一天木青练琴时桑染对她说我发现听你拉琴我会画得更快，好神奇啊。

于是她们在无数个为艺考奋斗的日子里理所当然地黏在一起。

一切本该就是这样下去，高考之后她们会去到想去的地方，两人相视而笑高喊一句友谊万岁。

但艺术考试彻底结束时木青忽然发现，自己根本走不出那段时光了，和桑染朝夕相处的时光。她像一个不太灵活的发条机器人一样游走在一个固定时间段的两侧，两点一线地反复徘徊。

她开始有意去增加自己与桑染的相处时间，哪怕发现自己和桑染在一起越久，体温就上升得越快，连落日时吹过的风都不能平息心底的燥热，整个手心全是湿的。

“你的手心好湿啊。”桑染也握住她的手，声音温柔。

“你知道为什么吗？其实我是……”木青的话被打断。

“木青，我要告诉你一件事情。其实我没有去高考，我要出国了，我们也许不能在同一个城市读大学了，对不起。”桑染依旧看着落日和天边被染上红色的云。

这一刻木青觉得自己像是经历了一次漫长的高烧，体温随着落日变化，当最后一道光也消失在天边时，她退烧了。

木青早已经记不清之后的事。

她只记得桑染走的那一天自己突发奇想尝试在河边放风筝，这座城市始终燥热，不管怎么奔跑风筝也没有飞起来。

后来跑累了的木青坐在草地上，看到飞机飞过，在碧蓝的天空留下一道长长的白色痕迹。

印着青春这个标签的故事，最好的结局也许是没有结局。

木青最后也没有去曾经一心想去的城市，而是选择了一个沿海的城市，她依旧喜欢喝着汽水看落日，却再也没碰过任何与沙棘有关的东西。每当台风到来时她就坐在窗边一遍一遍拉大提琴，从琴谱的第一页拉到最后一页。

大学毕业之后木青理所当然选择留在这里，把父母接到这个靠海的城市之后，她才又一次回到故乡。

记忆中的城市早已经变了模样，她背着大提琴走过河边，脚下已经不再是柔软的草地。

几年前大半片草地被推掉，之后修了一条环绕河流的公路。

木青远远看到有两个人牵着手在河边散步，男孩把女孩被风吹散的头发别到耳后。

她忽然定住了，那个女孩也像感应到什么一样转过头，然后向她挥了挥手。

木青也冲女孩挥了挥手，之后就像什么也没看到似的继续沿着公路走，朝着与他们相反的方向走。

她没有看到女孩朝她的方向奔跑几步后又停下了，刚别到耳后的头发又变得凌乱。

木青回到自己落脚的旅馆时候想，这次真的是最后一次回来了。

然后翻开一本有些泛黄的琴谱，对着一枝彩铅画的黄玫瑰哭得像个孩子。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 五月十四日:黄色与玫瑰情人节(yellow and rose day)  
> 在这一天穿上黄色衣服，吃黄色咖喱饭是告诉大家你还在单身的意思，另外，在这一天送红玫瑰是倾诉爱意，送白玫瑰是表示犹豫未决，若送上黄玫瑰，就表示再见了。
> 
> 灵感来源：《悬日》《棠梨煎雪》


End file.
